Kiss A Frog
by CsillaDream
Summary: 'Kiss a frog and get your prince' or so says a fairy tale... but THIS is no fairy tale and what Sakura got was NO prince!


**Csilla: My first (ever) NaruSaku fanfic~**

**Dedicated to: Kaity~ HAPPY [BELATED] BIRTHDAY! LOVE YOU!**

**- WARNING : MAY INCLUDE THE DISGUSTING ACTION OF KISSING A FROG (as stated in the title) & FALSE INFO -**

( - - - - - )

Do you remember the fairy tale about a girl who kisses a frog and the frog turns into a prince? Well, this is exactly like that **EXCEPT** this isn't a fairy tale and what I got was no prince...

Let me start off by saying that there was a rumor that if a love-struck girl were to kiss a frog: she'd be met with her prince. Many girls older than me bragged about it leading them to their boyfriends. So in short, what's a young academy girl to do...

"We should go try it, Sakura" Ino, my best friend, suggested with a smile as we left the classroom having already finished with our classes for the day.

"Kissing the frog... but what if it doesn't lead to us getting our prince? I read in a book that kissing a frog leads to getting warts," I whined; both of us had a boy we liked, even though it wasn't the same boy - still, I had fallen for the most popular well-respected boy in our class: Sasuke.

"Don't fret~ I'm sure this frog-thing will be able to tell that your feelings are more genuine then all those fan-girls," I knew she was trying to cheer me up so I let a small smile appear just as we left the building.

We agreed to meet up around 5 at the school so we could both go together; I headed home dropping my backpack on the bed before plopping down next to it: "Kiss your frog and you will find your prince... the prince who will make you the happiest you have ever been and more," I whispered the spell from the fairy tale to the empty corners of my bedroom. Five o'clock rolled around faster than I expected as I raced down the streets of Konoha towards the Academy to meet up with my best friend, who stood beside a large oak tree outside of the Academy's doors.

"Let's go," and with that we headed towards the rumored spot where frogs were known to gather.

It wasn't long that we found ourselves in the marshlands behind the Academy; we began our search for a frog - Ino was the first: "Found one!"

I swung around from my spot to see her holding up a frog and it was then that I saw a frog sitting on the frog; I picked it up anxiously wondering if this will really work...

"On the count of three we do it: if nothing happens - **we do not speak of this again until we're older!**" I nodded my head in agreement; this was already embarrassing enough without our peers getting in on it.

"1..." Ino began.

"...2..." I added.

"3!" We shouted together as we kissed the frogs we were holding before letting them hop out of our hands; I glanced over at Ino, who mirrored my actions before we both busted out laughing and wiped our mouths.

"Let's get home before it gets too late," I suggested, wiping my hands on my shorts before I smiled.

"Yeah... If anything happens: let's agree to tell the other," She chuckled as we headed back onto the main streets of Konoha before we parted ways.

I waved bye to her until she disappeared; my hand slowly lowered as a depressing thought passed through my head: 'I think we've both been duped... there's no way kissing a frog really leads to a prince,' as I turned on my heels and began heading home.

"Huh? Sakura?" I had just past Ichiraku's Ramen when I heard my name; I didn't need to turn around really to know who it was but I did anyways.**  
**

"..." I glared at the annoying blonde male poking his head from the ramen shop; Naruto stepped outside completely before asking, "W-What are y-you d-doing out this late?"

"...nothing..." I muttered, a little embarrassed of what we had just done in an attempt to get the guy we like to notice us.

"O-oh... erm... w-well, i-its l-late... s-s-so I'll w-walk y-you ho-home," I sighed a 'fine'; I guess a little company couldn't hurt - we did, after all live in the same direction.

His face seemed to light up, according to the street lamps around us, before he ran up beside me and then we began walking home together. I could feel a pair of eyes watching me constantly; glaring over at the source, I watched a huge grin break out on his tanned face: "Sorry," before turning away with a grin still on his face.

"Then don't stare,"

"But I'm curious..." Naruto trailed off, slowly perking my curiosity.

"..." I stopped and stared at his back until he turned around to meet my stare adding, "as to why Sakura is out so late?"

"You're not going to drop this,are you?" I deadpanned, receiving a chuckle from him: "Nah but I won't push it if you don't want me to,"

"Okay," I sighed before walking past him hearing a 'so...' trailing from his mouth.

"I went to go give that stupid rumor a try," I muttered in defeat as my pace picked up.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pried..." Footsteps quickened behind me and soon he was beside me again.

I just kept my quick pace as we drew closer to our streets which split off in opposite directions; we were almost there when I heard: "So, do you think you'll get him? Your prince, I mean... I hope you do,"

'_Naruto..._' I hadn't expected something to come from the annoying blonde male, who constantly fought with Sasuke every day; I watched as he turned and headed down his street. I turned and walked down my own street, ignoring the small feeling of being watched before I entered my house: "I hope I get my prince," whispering as I headed into my bedroom.

-**Next Morning**-

Iruka-sensei had explained to us yesterday that we wouldn't be having class until noon, which was a plus for me - who didn't want to get out of bed out of fear that kissing the frog would have been a waste. Listening to the outside noise of the bustling streets below, I finally forced myself out of bed and into the shower to rinse away the sleep and anxiety. I eyed the clock, sighing as I towel-dried my hair and put on some clean clothes - it was 11:24; I dashed out of the house, letting my slightly damp rosy hair taking in enough sunshine to dry it nicely before I arrived at the Academy with ten minutes to spare.

"Ah! Sakura! Morning~!" Ino automatically greeted me as she stood by the entrance of the school along with our two other friends: Hinata and TenTen.

"Morning" I smiled, the remaining anxiety I had still in my stomach quickly left as I remembered Ino must be feeling the same.

"Good luck, you two..." Hinata quietly cheered us on as we walked into the school together.

Just as we were about three or so feet away from our classroom door we heard above the morning chatter: "-TO HELL, SASUKE!"

We stopped but only for a moment before we all ran into our classroom - in the middle of the room stood Naruto standing over Sasuke, who was cupping his cheek. Tanned hands were already fist as the enraged blonde yelled at the raven-haired boy: "FOR SUCH A POPULAR GUY, YOU REALLY ARE A DOUCHE! SHE-" getting quiet, "s-she... s-she was willing to-"

"She?" Sasuke stared up at his classmate before noticing the crowd that had gathered; his action made azure eyes glance and stop on... me.

Before I could react, a flash of blonde flew past me and then Naruto wasn't there; I swung on my heels and ran after him until I found him standing under a tree in the schoolyard. Right as I was about to speak, he did: "Sorry Sakura... It seems you won't be getting your prince," my eyes widened a fraction as he continued and turned around, "Sasuke asked some girl out... I went to confront him to confirm it... I'm sorry,"

He looked like a kicked puppy that I pushed aside the consequences of what I was about to do.

"S-Sakura...?" I heard a surprised gasp from the boy in my arms; Naruto really was an idiot: he did nothing wrong and yet he apologizes.

"Hush and let me speak..." he quit moving which was a signal for me to continue: "You did nothing wrong, baka... I may not have gotten my prince," pulling out of the embrace, "...but thank you, Naruto"

I leaned in and kissed his cheek, watching a bright red flow of color rush to his tanned cheeks...

I, Sakura Haruno, kissed a frog wishing for my prince to see how much I love him and instead found a person, who was always there for me - even if he can be a little annoying sometimes.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: I hope this turned out okay~ :)**

**Lemme know in a review :D**


End file.
